<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let It Find You by ShadeOfAzmeinya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466060">Let It Find You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOfAzmeinya/pseuds/ShadeOfAzmeinya'>ShadeOfAzmeinya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - GTA Setting, Angst, But Mostly Comfort, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA AU, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, fem!Jack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOfAzmeinya/pseuds/ShadeOfAzmeinya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael shakes his head and Jack sees tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes. “You shouldn’t be. You shouldn’t have-“</p>
<p>“Michael, look at me,” she urges, lifting his hand to her lips. “I’m okay. I’m going to be okay.”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>aka Jack gets hurt on a heist gone bad and Michael needs to be sure she’s ok.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Jones/Jack Pattillo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let It Find You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry I haven’t posted in forever. Take some short and sweet fluff as an apology. Also the title is from the song Otherside by Perfume Genius.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jack?”</p>
<p>Jack glances over, suppressing the hiss through gritted teeth as it pulls at her shoulder which throbs in dulled pain. Jack sees Michael standing there, wide eyes and shifting feet. She watches him glance over her and her stomach twists as his face grows more worried, more scared. She knows she must look like a sorry sight. Splayed on their makeshift hospital bed, bandages tight across her shoulder with blood seeping through, one leg propped up on a pillow with ice packs resting on the ankle, bruises littered on her face and more hidden under the covers. All the result of getting caught at the wrong place and the wrong time in a heist.</p>
<p>“Hey baby,” Jack says, smiling nonetheless as she reaches a hand out, urging Michael forward. “It’s late, you should be sleeping.”</p>
<p>Michael moves in, cautiously, slowly. He doesn’t answer at first, staring at her outstretched hand. His breath hitches as he raises his hand to meet hers. Holding it until he lets out a long sigh of relief as they finally touch. As she wraps her fingers around him. “Couldn’t sleep,” he mumbles.</p>
<p>Jack nods. She supposes she can’t blame him there. She couldn’t sleep either. She stares a few more moments, frowning as Michael’s eyes don’t meet hers. “I’m ok,” she reassures. “Just a little beaten up. It happens.”</p>
<p>Michael shakes his head and Jack sees tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes. “You shouldn’t be. You shouldn’t have-“</p>
<p>“Michael, look at me,” she urges, lifting his hand to her lips. “I’m okay. I’m going to be okay.”</p>
<p>Michael shakes his head but his voice catches, notable to get out words. Jack pulls him closer, gently trying to lead him into a kiss. “I’m ok, baby,” she repeats as their lips touch. She kisses him softly, letting go of his hand to cup his cheek. He hesitates a moment and then surges forward, like he needs her to breathe. Like he needs to drink in everything about her. She feels his hand bury into her hair as they gasp against each other. Feels water fall to her cheeks and her heart breaks in ways she never thought it could as she sees her strong fighter crying.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he says with shaking breath, relieved and broken all the same. “I love you so fucking much. When I saw you go down, I couldn’t- I can’t-“</p>
<p>“I know,” she says, reaching to brush the tears at the edges of his cheeks, cupping his face delicately. Careful to shatter him any more. “I love you, too. And I know it was scary. Scared me too. But you all got to me, protected me. Just like I knew you would.”</p>
<p>Michael sighs, something far too deep, as he leans against her hand. He places his over it, turning to kiss her palm and then her knuckles. “You shouldn’t have been hurt at all.”</p>
<p>“But I was. And I’m going to be ok. Here, come here,” she says, shifting in the bed to try to give him room. “Lay with me.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” he says, eyes flickering to the bandages. </p>
<p>“You won’t hurt me. Besides, cuddles are healing,” she offers a smile.</p>
<p>Michael stares back but then sighs, carefully sliding in besides her. Wrapping his arms around her stomach. She shifts him to rest his head against her chest. Over her heart. “Hear that?” she says as she cards her fingers through his curls. “Still beating. I’m not going anywhere. Besides, who would be the mother hen without me?”</p>
<p>Michael buries against her good side, silent as he seems to listen. His breath warm as his chest rises and falls in rhythm with hers. “Yeah,” he says, a faint smile back on his face, where it belongs.</p>
<p>Jack kisses his hair, wrapping her good arm around him. “Sleep here, baby. We both need the rest.”</p>
<p>Michael deflates in her arms, nuzzling in. She smiles, hand idly tracing circles on his arm and back. She relaxes finally with his weight on her. She hadn’t liked being alone, in pain and hoping the others were doing ok. Stuck waiting to heal and ignoring the edge of fear at the corner of her brain over what happened. At least now she can hold Michael, comfort him. Feel that deep, true love that Michael holds. And hope he can feel her love back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi on my tumblr: shadeofazmeinya ! Kudos and comments always appreciated!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>